Some Tradition’s Are Made To Be Broken
by BlackEyedWicca
Summary: Naruto's alone for New Years again this year but maybe a certain Uchiha can help make it better....Basically just SasuNaru Fluffy stuff with maybe a little angst at the beginning


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anybody or anything……sigh, doesn't that just suck?

**Warning:** BoyxBoy, you don't like then you leave Savvy?

**AN:** Hi all I just had this in my head so I decided to type it up and post it. I hope you enjoy it. I just felt liking making some random SasuNaru fluff…..so yeah. Also if you like my writing style I've got a SasuNaru story that I'm almost finished its called Anonymous Love only it's in POV's….so yeah feel free to read it. Well enjoy.

* * *

Hugs and Kisses

BlackEyedWicca

Some Tradition's Are Made To Be Broken

Happy cheers and drunken slurs where heard all over Konoha as there was only an hour left before the beginning of the New Year. However amidst the mass of celebrators a young blonde boy no older then 15 was trying desperately to escape the crowd. He was moving amongst the shadows and was invisible to the happy villagers and for that he was thankful.

He had already been spotted once by a group of villagers who had decided that the New Year should be free of the demon boy. He now sported a variety of bruises and cuts, some of which were still bleeding. Stopping to catch his breath in an alley the boy started talking to himself. "Naruto, you are such an idiot coming out on New Year's Eve, so what if you were out of Ramen it would have just been better to go to bed hungry."

Naruto ran a hand through his hair before muttering to himself once again "Oh well I might as well just be thankful it wasn't as bad as two years ago." He gave a slight shudder just thinking about it. Closing his eyes he forced the few memories that had escaped back before continuing towards his traditional New Year's spot.

After a few minutes he finally arrived on top of the hokage monument without further incident. Letting a small smile grace his face he sat down on the third hokage's head as he watched the town's celebrations. His blonde hair that had been slightly tainted with blood blew in the breeze making occasional strands fall over his headband and onto his forehead.

Taking a deep breath he mumbled "Well Kyubbi I guess it's just you and me once again." He gave a bitter laugh his face turning sad "And it's not like you can even talk to me, more like just send me emotions. You know it's actually quite funny another year's gone by and I still don't have anything to show for it."

A small tear escaped his eye before it was quickly wiped away. With a sigh Naruto looked at his watch before whispering out "Half an hour to New Year's, huh…well then what will I do to pass the time?" A mocking voice answered his question "Ever heard of celebrating it dobe?"

The blonde's head snapped around to look behind him. His sky blue eyes meet the blank black ones of Konoha's cocky prodigy Sasuke Uchiha. "Don't call me that teme" Was Naruto's immediate response. "Tch, so why are you here anyway?" Naruto shrugged before turning back to the village. "I have my reasons, now leave teme, it's not like you care anyway."

Unseen by Naruto a flash of annoyance mixed with concern flashed in the Uchiha's eyes before disappearing as he said in his usual tone "Just answer the question." Without turning to look at the raven Naruto said "I come here ever year, think of it as a tradition."

Letting his mask drop slightly Sasuke moved over to stand next to Naruto's sitting form before asking "Why do you spend ever New Year alone?" Naruto's whispered reply made Sasuke's head snap to the blonde. "I don't have anyone to spend it with." Looking at the blonde he noticed the few tears falling down the blonde's tanned cheeks.

In a very un-Uchiha like gesture he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder before saying "Some traditions are meant to broken, besides you have a lot of friends." The blonde gave a bitter laugh that Sasuke frowned at. Naruto looked at the ground before saying "Friends? I don't have any of them, I mean Gaara has a thing for me but I think that's more sexual then friendly."

After a few seconds Sasuke said "You have me." Naruto looked up at the Uchiha who was looking out at the village avoiding his eyes. "Yeah" Naruto whispered out before standing up and dusting his pants off. Sasuke turned to the blonde and was surprised when he gave Sauske a huge grin before grabbing his arm and saying "Come on, I know the best place to see the fireworks."

Naruto then dragged Sasuke into the forest and started manoeuvring through the trees before coming out at a clearing. Letting go of Sasuke's arm to look at his watch he missed the slight sadness on Sasuke's face at the lost contact. Looking up at Sasuke Naruto said "10 minutes to New Year's." He then plopped down on the ground and started looking up at the sky.

With a small smile Sasuke followed Naruto's example and sat down next to the blonde but instead of looking at the sky he watched Naruto. After a few seconds Naruto turned to Sauske and said "Did you achieve you New Year's resolution this year?" Looking at the ground Sasuke said "No."

A gasp came from Naruto before he said "What!?! You're supposed to do it; it's like bad luck or something not to." Lifting his head Sasuke said "Did you achieve yours?" Naruto nodded adamantly before saying "I can't believe you didn't do it…that, that means that you didn't follow through on your word…hey is there anyway you can do it in" He then checked his watch before saying "6 minutes?"

A slight blush fell over the Uchiha's cheeks before he said "I could." Naruto then stood up pulling Sasuke with him before saying "Well then we've got to get it done, what do you need to do?" Sasuke gave a slight smirk before saying "Do you really want me to achieve this?" Naruto nodded before saying "Like duh, wasn't that what I was just saying?"

Sasuke nodded before saying "Okay, then" before putting his hands on Naruto's shoulders, making Naruto's eyebrows knit together in confusion. Smirking Sasuke said "My new years resolution was to do this." and leaning forward he pressed there lips together. Naruto's eyes widened before slowly closing as Sasuke's scent enveloped him. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck he leaned into the kiss pressing his lips against Sauske's.

He felt Sasuke's surprise turn into a smirk before he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist pulling him closer. He then swiped his tongue across Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance to which Naruto instantly granted causing a tongue war between the two of them. Before a victory was decided they had to break apart for much needed air. Leaning there forehead together they stared into each others eyes while panting for air.

Just as Naruto opened his mouth to say something they were interrupted as fireworks exploded, filling the sky with colours, a faint shout of 'Happy New Year!' could also be heard. With a slight smirk Naruto said "To think we waisted all last year alone when we could have been together if you had just plucked up the courage to that earlier."

Letting a slightly evil smirk cross his face Sasuke said "Well then my New Year's resolution this year will have to happen before today's over." Cocking an eyebrow Naruto said "And what is your resolution this year?" Pulling him closer Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear causing shivers to go down his spine. "My resolution is to pound my new boyfriend into the ground." Naruto smiled cheekily before saying "Funny, but you picked the same resolution as me."

* * *

**AN:** Well whatcha think? It was just a bit of New Year's fluff but yeah I felt like writing some SasuNaru, that wasn't apart of my story….so yeah I hoped you liked it, reviews and criticism are welcome and flames will be laughed at! 

Luv

BlackEyedWicca


End file.
